The Tipping Point
by RunningOnSunshine
Summary: Lily Evans did not plan on waking up in bed next to James Potter, but here they were and strangely enough, a re-evalution of her life and choices might not be necessary at all. First fanfic, Jily/Limes one-shot.


**A/N: First proper published fanfic! Woo-hoo! It's just this one shot for now... As I am not sure if I'm going to, or actually ****_how _****I'm going to continue this one, but I hope you like it. I might turn it into a series of one-shots, but we'll see about that. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**In Which There Is An Invitation**

His fingers grazed my skin tentatively, starting at my hip and travelling along my waist. I broke out in goose bumps at the feeling of his skin against mine.

I was lying completely still, my eyes closed. Despite the horror of the situation slowly sinking in- me trapped in bed with the one person I never wanted to be trapped in bed with, completely naked and dishevelled- I slightly didn't... Didn't want it to end.

It was time for a complete and thorough re-evaluation of mlife.

It was also sad to admit that at sixteen, I have to re-evaluate my life, but when you end up in bed with someone you never wanted to end up in bed with, critical steps are needed.

You see, I never pictured this- before. For instance, if you asked me, say, six months ago, if I would ever sleep with James Potter, I'd have called you completely crazy and escorted you to St Mungo's.

Seriously. You can ask anyone.

''I know you're awake, Evans,'' he whispered, making my body jerk in surprise when his breath tickled my ear.

''I'm not,'' I muttered into the pillow, squeezing my eyes firmly. ''I'm not.''

''Wake up and smell the consequences, then,'' he said, falling on his back, his fingers still connected to my skin.

''No,'' I said, pulling the pillow over my head. ''Trust me, you don't want it either.''

''And why is that, my little, incredibly sexy, ginger friend?'' he asked.

''When I wake up,'' I started, slowly but clearly. ''I will freak out completely, scream at you and walk away pretending like none of this ever happened. And I'll be cross with you.''

''And we can't have you cross with me,'' he said, a slightly teasing tone to his voice. ''Merlin forbid _that_.''

I mean, all right, maybe it was quite usual that I be cross with him, but in my defence, it was mostly because he was a right prat.

''You'd think that after seven years,'' I said, turning to squint at him. ''You'd want to keep me in bed as long as possible.''

''Well, maybe you're just not that good,'' he said, looking at me, but not really seeing me- his glasses ended up... Somewhere last night and he was completely blind right now.

''Oh,'' I said, my voice strained, blood rushing through my face. I've never felt so embarrassed like I did at that moment. Wasn't it sort of etiquette not to insult a girl's love-making ability after her first time of having sex?

''I'm kidding,'' he said, his voice calming, his fingers now on my face. I looked away from him. ''Oh bloody hell, Evans, you've got to learn how to be confident.''

''I am confident,'' I huffed like a child. ''I am very, very confident.''

''You were glorious,'' he whispered, kissing my lips sweetly. ''Absolutely glorious.''

My cheeks exploded in colour as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his shoulder. I made a face and began laughing, covering my mouth.

''What's wrong?'' he asked immediately, squinting so he could see me properly.

''I'm sorry,'' I said, slightly embarrassed. ''Morning breath.''

''Are trying to tell me my breath stinks?''

''Yes.''

He blinked at me before guffawing with laughter.

''You are absolutely mad, Lily Evans,'' he muttered grabbing something from the bedside table. ''Mint?''

He held in his hand a pack of Extra Refreshing Mints from Honeyduke's and I took one quickly.

''Is that part of your usual Shag-kit?'' I asked, chewing the mint. ''Muggle contraceptives and mints for the morning after?''

''No,'' he answered indignantly. ''I usually don't have muggle contraceptives.''

''Comforting to know,'' I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled the blankets tighter around me, feeling cold and vulnerable under the chilly air of the castle.

His hand slipped under the cover and over my waist, pulling me over to his body, making me blush again as I felt his body along mine.

''Are you going to start freaking out?'' he asked, turning around to grab his glasses, which turned out to be on the bedside table, and then turning back to look at me.

''In a minute,'' I said, snuggling into his chest and breathing his smell. I knew he was surprised by the affection- if his little gasp was anything to go on- and I was as well. But then again... I figured that the re-evaluation of my life might not be as critical as I first thought. Maybe I only didn't want to face the facts that have been growing stronger and stronger for quite some time. Because, if we're honest, it's easier to fight, insult, mock and generally shit all over someone than it is to admit that maybe, just maybe...

You like them.

The thought of me actually liking James Potter would take some getting used to, I imagined. After all, I have spent the past six years being endlessly annoyed by his very existence. And I knew I would spend at least the next six in the same emotional state.

''Evans, if later you decide to act like this never happened,'' he said in a heavy voice. ''Like it doesn't mean anything... You're going to break my heart.''

''Don't worry,'' I said, turning to look at him. I smiled and grazed his face with my fingers, kissing him gently and longingly. ''I'm not going to freak out _that _much.''

''Oh thank the Gods,'' he said, grabbing my face and kissing me passionately, his tongue begging entrance. I granted it and before long he was on top of me, sliding between my legs, and pressing himself against me.

''Whoa there, big boy,'' I breathed out, slapping his shoulders as an impossibly wide grin spread across his face. ''Not... Now.''

''Why not?'' he whined, hanging his head. I huffed.

''Shouldn't we talk about this or something?'' I asked, running my fingers through his hair. ''Isn't that the protocol?''

''But I don't want to follow the protocol,'' he said, leaning back on his knees, at which point I realized we were both still... Naked.

Him much more than me, as I was still wrapped up in the sheets.

''Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you want to _talk _now?'' he challenged and I blushed, averting my eyes.

''Well, I find it easier to look anywhere else but you,'' I said. ''Could you please cover yourself up?''

He burst out laughing, making me redden even more. But he complied- after getting up from the bed and stretching himself so that every single part was on display.

Good Lord.

Eventually, he put on his pants and his shirt and returned to bed, snuggling himself close to me.

''So I was thinking,'' he said and I looked at him.

''You could get hurt doing that.''

''Har-har,'' he said sarcastically. ''We do need to talk.''

''Must we, James,'' I sighed theatrically.

''Didn't you _just _say we had to? Yes, we do,'' he insisted. ''What are we now?''

That was a loaded question. Far too loaded to ask an emotionally unstable girl lying in the bed with nothing but blankets around her. It was like, did he forget who he was speaking to? Didn't I have a melt down in front of him just yesterday? About Christmas decorations, no less?

Didn't having sex with a girl who cried her eyes out because of Christmas decorations prior to the sex mean that you should run as fast as you could?

Obviously not to James Potter (and thank Merlin for that).

Did I really just think that?

Never mind.

''I don't know,'' I answered honestly, and his face sort of fell. ''I'd say... Friends with benefits?''

''We're past the 'friends' part,'' he reminded me. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. He smiled a little.

''We can't be in a relationship,'' I clarified. And he looked about ready to throw himself out the window. ''I mean not immediately!'' I corrected myself.

''Then when?'' he asked impatiently.

''Maybe... After a,'' his face started lighting up the second he realized what I was saying. ''… date?''

''Are you asking me out Lily Evans?'' he said goofily, a face-splitting grin on his face.

''No, but I'm giving you the opportunity to ask _me _out,'' I said. ''Fun fact: you have great chances of getting a positive answer.''

Instead of asking me like a normal bloke, he threw himself over me, kissing me without control. I laughed through his kisses.

''You're a maniac,'' I said.

''Go to Hogsmeade with me,'' he said between kisses. ''I'll take you to Madam Puddifoot's. We'll drink our weight in tea.''

''Sure,'' I smiled, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled again, grazing my skin with his fingers. ''If we ever actually manage to get out of this room.''

''That's a tempting thought, staying trapped in here with you.''

''Thought you might think that.''


End file.
